1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching systems for fail-secure and fail-safe solenoid operated locks, and more particularly pertains to such switching systems which maintain the solenoid cool during activation during normal operation when the solenoid is continuously supplied with current.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present invention was initially developed for use in conjunction with the solenoid operated locks disclosed in Kershenbaum, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,258 and Kershenbaum, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,741.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,258 describes the operation of prior art fail-safe and fail-secure solenoid-operated locks, which operate in an opposite manner with respect to energization of the solenoid locking or opening the lock. In fail-safe lock assemblies, when the solenoid is energized, the assembly is locked, whereas in fail-secure lock assemblies, when the solenoid is energized, the assembly is open.